halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Operation TRIM THE DEAD WEIGHT
Well, hi there, everyone. It's not an original name, I know, but I'll get to the point. As I'm writing this, I've taken note that Halo Fanon's article count has reached a staggering 18,442 pages. This is quite a startling figure to me, since I recall the number only being around 7,000 or so when I first joined in late 2008. It is a good show of our progress as a site since we've come a long way since then, but what makes me uncomfortable is that a great deal of these pages are nothing more than stub or empty articles, created by users who are either banned or have become inactive since then. And with Halo Fanon continuing to grow over time, so will that number. And before we hit the 20,000 page mark, I think it's about time we shed some of the dead weight. What I'm proposing is simple. A group of volunteers who have time and patience for the next few months can help me sort through Halo Fanon's vast database of articles and determine what should be kept as a representation of our work and what should be moved under the inactive writer's username, until we've completely sorted out Halo Fanon's best work from what isn't and never will be proper articles. Permabanned users' completed/distinguished works will be left untouched, while their stub articles will be namespaced and the blank articles deleted. If you want to join this team, just sign up below. You don't have to be continuously active, but it's best that if you sign up, you do as much as you can. I would also prefer if I can converse with you regularly on the IRC so this operation can be done as quickly and smoothly as possible. While we're doing this, I'm also going to set in motion another simple yet monotonous procedure; my potential volunteer team and I will have the unenviable task of rooting out and tagging older NCF articles that have, up until now, either escaped our notice or we've been too lazy to tag before. It's not going to be fun, but it is necessary and is a matter that's been brought to my attention in light of a rather embarrassing incident regarding our canon policy and a potential new user who's lost respect for us because of our obviously flawed NCF system. Though it was a one-time matter, it was a wake-up call for me and I will put every bit of effort I have into making sure it doesn't happen again. If you're with me on that and everything else I've said, then I hope to see your name on the sign-up list soon. Support (8/3) #As per reasons stated above. #While it will be difficult and complicated to carry out, it is nevertheless a worthwhile enterprise. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 21:34, May 9, 2013 (UTC) # # #We have been in sore need of this for a long time. #This proposition has been attempted before to a lessor degree to some effect. With a larger roster, I believe this is a good endeavor to embark on. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 07:28, May 10, 2013 (UTC) #It'll be for the best. --Brodie-001 #Ring twice the bells, once for those deleted, and another for those saved. Oppose (0/0) Clean-up team # # (approved) # (approved) # (approved) # (approved) # (approved) # Comments Something I'd like to add before I retreat away for me essays is that many of those articles will still send email alerts to their users if they are edited by someone else. Remember a year ago when LOMI starting deleting really old ones? He reawakened a ton of long vanished users who were angry at him having messed with theirs, including good ol' IceBite, among others. Then they sent him many angry messages. Just warning you. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 04:53, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it's not really their call to make since they've more or less indicated that their interest in the wiki has ceased. And besides, if they have any articles with proper content on them, they'll be kept in mainspace. So I don't see any reason to have a problem with this. 9:15, May 10, 2013 (EST) Does it honestly effect the way the wikia operates or anything? Joshua (Talk) 17:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :No, but we are overdue to clean things up around here, with all the useless articles lying around. And with the NCF issue still present, it's a good opportunity to get both sorted out with one thorough sweep. 13:37, May 10, 2013 (EST)